


Kinktober 2020 - Multifandom

by alrangerz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Life Is Strange (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha!Mira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Knotting, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Photos, Omega Verse, Omega!Ash, Photography, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wax Play, getting caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: It's kinktober, sluts! You know that means ;PChapters will still be added into November to finish it!
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Anna | The Huntress/Meg Thomas, Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen, Jack "Pulse" Estrada/Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano/Taina "Caveira" Pereira, Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Yui Kimura/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. Day One: Handjobs (Pulse/Hibana)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what fandoms to use so I'm doing multiples based on ship and prompt. Example, I thought Chasefield was best for photography. Anywho, enjoy!
> 
> These will vary in length!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibana finds Pulse and decides to give him a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry, I love this ship tbh.

All was quiet in the room as Hibana kept her hand pressed against Pulse’s mouth, suppressing the defender’s moans as she slowly stroked him through his uniform pants.

They had been a good few minutes into a training match and when Hibana saw Jack on his phone, she snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear, giving him little time to react before she began kissing his jaw and neck.

“Yumi, we can’t. Someone is gonna see us…”

That didn’t stop the Japanese woman as she unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down enough until his arousal popped free. She heard his sigh of relief and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, stroking him at a moderate pace.

Pulse groaned into the hand over his mouth, eyes rolling back when Hibana gave him a gentle squeeze. He doesn’t know if it’s because they’re in the middle of a training sim, or if it’s the idea of getting caught, but he could feel himself getting close embarrassingly fast.

“Yumi, please. I’m about to come…”

Hibana smirked and increased her pace. She made sure to keep eye contact with him the whole time, liocking her lips when she noticed the furrow of his brow before she felt him twitch beneath her fingertips. A soft chuckle escaped her as she watched him come undone beneath her.

“A good boy you are, Jack. So good for me. Feeling better?”

Pulse groaned quietly as he sat there, catching his breath and fixing his girlfriend with a glare.

“Fuck off, Yumi. We could’ve been caught.” He quickly pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. “But thank you. Yes, I feel better.”

She stuck out her tongue and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Bye, babe.” With those words, she got up and returned to the battle, quickly taking out the other two defenders.


	2. Day Two: Lingerie (Caveira/Twitch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitch has a surprise for her lovely lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty fun to write.

Taina dragged both of her hands over her face as she made her way down the hall and towards her room. She had just returned from a mission and was more than ready to sleep. She was grateful that Harry made it mandatory for them to spend two days resting after a lengthy mission. If not, she’d have been so irritable with anyone who decided to speak with her.

Upon opening the door to her room, she noticed that it had been picked up and decorated with candles and rose petals. The smell of lavender filled her senses, and her first thought was Emmanuelle. She missed the older woman immensely while she was away, and now that she thought about it, it was close to their anniversary. Of course the French woman would have something planned.

“Hey there, beautiful.”

Taina’s attention was drawn to the bathroom to her left where she saw her girlfriend in a beautiful black lace lingerie set. A classic lace bra with peekaboo panels, giving Taina a peek of what laid beneath. Her eyes ventured lower and she couldn’t help but chew on her bottom lip when she noticed a matching lace garter belt with straps connected to a pair of thigh high stockings. The set was completed with a pair of open crotch, lace panties.

“Something caught your eye, gorgeous?”

Emmanuelle pushed herself off of the doorframe and sauntered up to her partner, smiling deviously as she caressed the younger woman’s cheek, dragging her fingers down until they rested on her collarbone.

Taina swallowed hard and set her bag down before she bent down and quickly gathered Emmanuelle in her arms, smiling when she squeaked, quickly wrapping her arms and legs around Taina to avoid falling. Within seconds, Taina had Emmanuelle pressed against the wall, lips leaving kisses and small bites along her neck.

“Damn, Tai. I’m assuming you like your welcome home present?”

A moan followed her words at a particular bite against her shoulder. It was followed by a chuckle and Taina carried her partner to their bed to gently set her down.

“Like is an understatement, baby. God, you’re so fucking beautiful, Em. I’m so lucky to have you.” She paused speaking to lean down and press her lips against her girlfriend’s in a soft kiss. “I’m going to take my sweet time with you, then later on I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll be feeling me for days. How does that sound?”

Emmanuelle chewed on her lip and nodded swiftly. “Sounds like a solid plan. Now, shut up and make me yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they seemed rushed! It's my first kinktober and decided most will probably be drabbles 500 or less.


	3. Day Three: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism (Loba/Bangalore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loba gives Anita a little show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual voyeurism is important

Loba flipped her hair over her shoulder to tread her fingers through the long locks. She made sure to arch her back perfectly just to catch Anita’s attention. Something about having the soldier’s eyes on her just made her feel so good. Maybe it was the knowledge that Anita enjoyed seeing in her this way, or maybe it was knowing that Anita was the only one to see her this way.

She looked over at the older woman as she ran her hands down her neck, over her collarbone, and down over her breasts. They came to rest on her stomach, fingertips just inches away from her center.

“Liking what you see, general? If so, how about a little more for you?”

That coy smile was back on Loba’s face as she scooted to the edge of the bed and spread her legs lovingly. She leaned back on one hand and used the other to drag her nails lightly across her inner thighs. The moan that left her throat made Anita shift in her seat, but she sat still and watched Loba closely.

Loba made sure to keep eye contact with Anita when she slipped her fingers over her clit, rubbing the sensitive bud slowly. She moaned again, this time a little louder, hoping to get a reaction out of her partner. Her efforts were awarded with the older woman slipping a hand down her own pants.

“Go ahead, princess. Why don’t you touch yourself for me?”

A command that Loba was all too familiar with. She nodded and slipped her fingers lower to gently, slowly, press inside of herself, all the way to the last knuckle. Her brow furrowed and her eyes shut tight as the pleasure traveled through her body. How was she this wet already?

“Look at you, getting turned on because I’m watching you.”

Anita was right. She was wet just from thought if being watched. A shiver ran through Loba’s body at the words. She shook her head and began a slow rhythm between her legs. It felt so much better than usual, and she knew she wouldn’t last long. Why?

She loved being watched. Especially if it was by her girlfriend.

Loba didn’t last very long under Anita’s gaze, her orgasm sweeping her by surprise. She threw her head back and cried out, body writhing as waves of pleasure crashed over her.

And Anita drank in every part of the scene before her. Seeing the younger woman come undone was always a sight to behold. She was gorgeous, breathtaking even. She wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world.


	4. Day Four: Photography/Nudes (Max/Victoria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Victoria have their own home photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's short. Just a drabble for the prompt!

Victoria was no stranger to boudoir photoshoots. Hell, she had participated in one for Max a few months back, relishing in the way her girlfriend blushed at the photos given to her. Now was no different as Max stood behind the tripod that sat in the living room of the home she shared with the blonde woman, while Victoria draped herself over the leather couch in a red lace lingerie set.

“Perfect, hold that angle.” Max chewed on her bottom lip as she took three photos of the woman. She had asked Victoria a few days before to do the shoot, just for themselves, and when Victoria agreed, Max became excited. Now, she guided the older woman, choosing the best angles and poses for each photo.

“How are they coming out, Max? Sexy?”

Victoria sat back against the couch and crossed one leg over the other while she began inspecting her trimmed nails.

Meanwhile, Max’s attention was on the camera as she sifted through the photos to see how they came out. To say she was in awe was an understatement. It seemed that Victoria had a natural talent for modeling, and the photos were drop dead gorgeous. “Wow, Vicky, these are even better than we…thought- what are you doing?”

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow in question as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, slowly taking it off and letting it hit the floor. “Nothing, just thought we could spice things up. Is that going to be a problem for you, Max?” She stood up and pulled her panties down her legs, kicking the article of clothing off to the side. “Surely you wouldn’t mind.”

Max watched Victoria strip and suddenly she was feeling warm, cheeks turning a bright red as she blushed. Her gaze settled on Victoria’s breasts before it traveled down her navel and down her legs. She was always a sight to behold in Max’s opinion, and sometimes she wonders how she got so lucky.

“Eyes up here, Maxine. Now, how do you want me? Perhaps like this?” She laid back on the couch, arms above her head, and legs bent perfectly. She arched her back slightly and closed her eyes.

It was a perfect pose, one that Max wasted no time in capturing. She swallowed hard and instructed Victoria through another pose. It was a bit more provocative than the previous, but Victoria didn’t mind as she spread her legs and gave the camera a coy look. These photos were for them, and it was art.

They spent the rest of the afternoon taking the photos, and Max had to be honest, it was having an effect on her, and she wanted nothing more than to set the camera down and take Victoria right there on the couch. She would wait, she told herself. At least for another few photos.


	5. Day Five: Anal (Reinhardt/Ana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt and Ana spend an evening together. Of course Ana has to top him per his request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my first Anahardt rodeo and it surely won't be the last :) Also, Pre-Fall of Owv cause this is lowkey based off artwork...

When Reinhardt had asked Ana to do him an offer, he didn’t expect to actually agree to it. He knew Ana was always one for new experiences, but she had assured him that it wasn’t her first rodeo, that Sam had been very into pegging and asked her to top him on multiple occasions.

Now, here they were, in Reinhardt’s room with the older man laying on his back, legs spread nervously. If it weren’t for his size, Ana would have instructed him to get on his hands and knees. She may or may not have a thing for wanting to pull his hair in the midst of their fucking, but she would tuck that thought away for later. She made sure he was warmed up before trying this. A decent amount of time spent touching every inch of his skin, and even giving the blonde man a proper blowjob.

“Ana, if I may, I am actually quite nervous, hehe…”

The raven haired woman clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and shook her head as she took out the bottle of lubricant she had brought. “No need to be nervous. Just relax. I will take good care of you, I promise. And if you need me to stop at any given moment, I will.” She kneeled onto the bed and began pouring some of the cool liquid onto her fingers and a little bit between Reinhardt’s firm cheeks. She watched his hole twitch beneath her fingertips and it took everything in her to keep herself from pressing her fingers inside of him. She was more than ready to hear him groan as she took him, smirking as his skin flushed a beautiful crimson.

“Go ahead,” Reinhardt mumbled as he watched the woman before him. He chewed on his lip when she set the bottle down and reached down to press a single finger against his entrance. It was an odd sensation, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. She started slow with gentle movements, pulling out before pushing back in at a snail’s pace. He tightened around her when she pressed deeper, and a hitch in his breath caught her attention.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Ana’s eyebrow raised in question. Her gaze drifted down to his lips, down his torso, coming to land directly on his source of embarrassment. His arousal was apparent as his cock twitched against his chiseled abdomen, and Ana couldn’t help but moan at the sight. She would wait a few more minutes and continue to relax him, making sure he was stretched just enough to take more than two fingers.

“Ana, please. I am ready, I can take it,” the German man begged softly. He tucked one arm underneath his head while his free hand grabbed at the sheets in preparation.

Ana gently removed her fingers and scooted closer to Reinhardt until the toy between her legs rested against his thigh. She took the lube back out and poured a generous amount on the dildo and some more over Reinhardt’s hole. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the man. She wanted to make this experience a memorable one, and not in a bad way.

“Tell me if I need to stop, okay?”

Reinhardt nodded swiftly and let out a deep sigh as he tried to relax.

“Breath, Reinhardt. Do not hold your breath, lest you pass out on the bed.”

The blonde man chuckled and looked at his friend, nodding when she gave him a concerned look. He felt the head of the toy nudge against his entrance before it popped in with little trouble. It didn’t hurt, it was just odd feeling the pressure as the toy filled him perfectly. Before he knew it, Ana’s hips were pressing against his body. He couldn’t help

“Look at you, Reinhardt. You took me so well. Are you okay?” The raven haired woman ran her hands over his hips and across his stomach, relishing in the shudder she received in response.

Upon receiving a nod of approval, Ana drew her hips back and pushed the toy back in slowly. She kept the snail pace, much to Reinhardt’s eventual disapproval. He reached down and took his cock in hand while softly begging for Ana to fuck him harder.

Ana raised an eyebrow at him, but she obliged his request and leaned over him as she sped up her thrusts.

“Fuck, Ana…”

It hadn’t even been five minutes and Reinhardt felt like he was about to come. The sensation was new, and oh so good. The pleasure raced along his spine, branching out to the tips of his fingers and toes. His eyes rolled back when a particular thrust hit the perfect spot inside of him, a series of grunts and moans falling from his lips when she continued to press against the spot repeatedly.

“You are close?”

“ _ Yes, mein gott, yes… _ ”

With a hum of satisfaction, Ana swatted his hand away and took his cock in her own hand to stroke him in time with her thrusts. Within minutes, Reinhardt was letting out an animalistic growl as he reached his climax, spurts of his release coating his abdomen and her fingers. She slowed her movements and clicked her tongue as she helped him through his orgasm.

Reinhardt was quiet for a long period of time, and Ana was afraid she had hurt him, at least until he smiled and began to laugh softly.

“Reinhardt?”

He peeked from beneath his arm and smiled harder. “That was the best orgasm I’ve had in my whole life. Thank you.” Ana let out a sigh of relief and shook her. “You are a mess. In more ways than one.”   
  
“I know, and you love it.”


	6. Day Six: Toys (Yui Kimura/Nancy Wheeler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui and Nancy enjoy their moment together, even if Yui decides to be a little mean about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yui Kimura/Nancy Wheeler, sex toys, Modern AU
> 
> This could've be written a lot better, and sooner if I was in the right mindset. But here it is, and sorry it's super short.

Yui and Nancy had been together for several months now, both women enjoying their time living together in the lovely city of Los Angeles. Some days they would go out for coffee and explore the city, other times they would stay at home, lazing around on the couch or their room.

Today was a lazy day. Both women were laying in bed, but Nancy had an idea up her sleeve, and Yui had been on board with it.

“You can take the whole? It’s pretty big, my love.” Yui watched Nancy from her side of the bed as the brunette waved around a decently sized dildo.

Nancy stuck out her tongue and leaned back against the stash of pillows that rested against the headboard. She spread her legs and reached down to slide the toy over her slick folds, sighing when the ridges of the toy passed over her clit. Her eyes fluttered shut and no more than a minute later she felt Yui’s hand covering hers, aiding in slipping the toy inside of her. They started slow, easing the dildo deeper with each push inward.

“Feeling okay, Nance?”

The brunette nodded her head and leaned her head back as Yui took over, thrusting the toy in at a slow pace. Just as she was getting used to the feeling of the toy, she heard a buzzing sound to her side. Upon looking over, she noticed the small bullet vibrator in Yui’s hand. It was brought closer to her and pressed against the spot just above her clit. Nancy couldn’t help but moan softly at the new sensation. She could feel herself becoming more wet with each thrust and buzz of the toys.

“So beautiful, my love. You’re doing so good, baby,” Yui whispered as she brought the vibrator down until it was directly on the younger woman’s bud, a smile gracing her features when Nancy gasped and bucked her hips a few times.

“Harder, Yui, please,” Nancy begged as the pleasure surged through her body in that moment. Her request was obliged moments later and it took everything in her not to finish right then and there. It felt so good, and having Yui be the one doing this to her just made it all that better. If she came now, Yui would probably smirk and mumble something about new record time.

The biker noticed the crease in the brunette’s brow. She’s close, Yui thought to herself. “Come on, baby. Go ahead and come for me. I know you’re close.”

Light blue eyes widened slightly at a particular thrust that hit a sensitive spot. Yui knew, so she did it again, and again, until Nancy was a writhing, rambling mess. Within minutes she cried out, back arching as her orgasm swept her away. She saw nothing but white as the waves crashed over her body, flooding her senses, and drowning out everything but her and Yui in that moment.

What felt like hours was only mere minutes and when Nancy came to, she let out a whine and tried batting away Yui’s hand that still held the vibrator. Then she noticed that glint in her girlfriend’s eyes. _Shit…_

Yui licked her lips and leaned forward to press a hard kiss against Nancy’s own, moaning softly when she felt fingers in her hand and legs around her waist. She pulled away to watch her lover’s face as she worked on bringing her to another orgasm.

Nancy knew it wasn’t to be anytime soon before she was allowed to rest, and she knew that it was going to be a long afternoon.


	7. Day Seven: Fingering (Caveira/Valkyrie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taina won't admit it, but she loves when Meghan tops her. The blonde can get it a little...aggressive sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm honest, this was originally written for last year's kinktober but I never finished it, so I'm bringing to this one. Super short! I didn't know how to finish it.

“You like that, Tai?” Meghan whispered in Taina’s ear as she slowly fingered her lover. Not one for making noise in the bedroom, the other woman inhaled sharply, fingers gripping the pillow underneath her head tightly.

“You like being my little slut? You like it when I’m knuckles deep inside you?” The blonde growled after speaking, softly biting Taina’s ear. Despite Taina not making much sound, Meghan could tell her wife was close by the way she tightened around the blonde’s fingers every few seconds, and the sudden feeling of her pushing back to meet the thrusts. A particularly hard thrust downwards had the brunette bowing her head and arching her back as she grit her teeth.

“You feel so good, babe. Come for me, Tai. I want to hear you when you come.”

The last sentence is what broke the dam for Taina. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her body tensed and then she whimpered as she began to shudder in pleasure, walls fluttering around the American’s fingers.

“Shit, Meghan…I’m coming...”

Said woman moaned in her wife’s ear as she gently massaged the younger woman’s walls, almost as if she was attempting to coax more from what she was already given. She enjoyed the feeling of her wife clenching around her as if trying to pull her in deeper, seeking more pleasure.

Meghan eased Taina through her orgasm, whispering sweet nothings in the young woman’s ear. It was only seconds later when she slowly slipped her fingers out of her lover and wiped them on the already ruined sheets.

When Taina finally caught her breath, she cleared her thoat and gently elbowed the blonde woman in the side. “Anyone ever told you that you’re great with your fingers?”

“You tell me often, but another time won’t hurt,” she responded with a chuckle.

“Well, you are. You just have that magic touch I guess.”

Another chuckle was the response and Taina felt Meghan’s face in the crook of her neck. She couldn’t help but laugh when the feeling became ticklish. Suddenly, the laughing stopped and she realized Meghan had become very still. Then she heard the snoring.  _ Of course she fell asleep. _

Taina sighed softly and pulled Meghan’s arms around her before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Day Eight: Double Penetration (Max/Victoria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max always loves when Victoria tries something new. This might just be her favorite experience yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria would totally be into this. Change my mind.

To say Max was nervous was an understatement. She wasn’t a stranger to trying new things with Victoria, but this was something new altogether. She was currently bent over the side of the couch’s arm, forehead against her arms, and legs spread as Victoria ran her fingers along Max’s thighs.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Max? You can be honest with me, baby.” The blonde adjusted the straps of the harness around her hips and returned her hands to Max’s inner thighs, caressing the soft skin to relax the brunette. They had warmed up earlier, spending at least an hour making sure Max was nice and wet while her ass was stretched enough to accommodate the toy between Victoria’s legs.

Max nodded hastily, wiggling her hips while giving Victoria a coy smile. “I am positive. I trust that you will take care of me, and if it becomes too much, you will stop. Now, I think I’m ready to start. Keep me waiting any longer and I might soak the couch.” Her words were completed with a low chuckle that faded into a soft gasp when she felt the coolness of the lube she had set aside earlier. She could feel the liquid slip between her asscheeks, pooling perfectly over her hole before dripping down her thighs and pussy.

Victoria watched the way Max’s body reacted to the generous amount of lubricant; the way everything twitched in anticipation for what was to come. She scooted forward and made sure to lube up the toy before she pressed the head of it against Max’s asshole. With careful, slow movements, the blonde woman pushed her hips forward and paused when Max gasped at the first few inches filling her. “Max?”

The brunette shook her head and pressed it against her forearms as she told herself to breath. The last thing they wanted was for her to pass out. “I’m fine, fuck…It’s just a little intense, but you can continue.”

Upon hearing those words, Victoria took hold of her girlfriend’s hips and slowly pushed the rest of the toy in. She stood as still as she could, giving Max adequate time to adjust to the new feeling. It was odd, she told herself. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would, but it wasn’t the most pleasurable feeling in the world. When the slight pain faded, she reached down between her legs and gently rubbed her clit while pressing back into Victoria to let her know that it was okay to move.

“Don’t come before we even get to the main event, Caulfield,” she teased when she took note of the fingers rubbing in time with her slow, shallow thrusts. She kept her pace slow, a snail’s pace even, giving Max enough time to adjust to the feeling of the dildo inside of her. Victoria could feel how tight her partner was, and that alone made her groan and gradually increase her pace when Max asked her to.

Minutes passed before Max was pleading for Victoria to fuck her ass harder, faster. Victoria shook her head and sank into her girlfriend, making sure her hips were flush against Max’s. She held that position despite the whine she received from the younger woman. “Tori, why’d you stop?”

Without answering Max, Victoria wrapped an arm around the brunette’s waist and pulled her back against her chest before she sat with her back against the couch. “Spread your legs for me, please.”

Max did as she was told and reached under her knees to pull her legs against her chest, widening them comfortably. It was such an odd feeling having a toy sit in her ass, but it felt really good, and all she wanted was to ride her girlfriend at this point, but she saw the other dildo in Victoria’s hands and it stopped her.

“You still want to try this,” the blonde asked as she lubricated the decently sized toy. It was actually one of Max’s favorites, one she could take easily and still enjoy.

“Yeah, I’m sure of it.” Max cleared her throat and leaned her head back against Victoria’s shoulder. She chewed on her bottom lip when she noticed the look on her partner’s face. “God, Victoria...hurry up already.”

Victoria rolled her eyes and sat up straighter. Her free hand traveled down Max’s body and came to rest on her inner thigh, fingernails digging into the unmarked skin. The action earned her a whimper which quickly turned into a moan when the new toy was eased inside of her. It slipped in effortlessly, which they were both grateful for. “I want you to fuck yourself with it, Max. Don’t hold back your moans either, I want to hear you.”

Max felt so fucking full; her minded clouded by the vast amounts of pleasure coursing throug her, she almost didn’t hear Victoria’s command. With a deep breath and shaky hands, she reached down and took the toy from her girlfriend’s hand. Not even moments later, Victoria was already moving her hips. She started slowly to give Max time to adjust to the new sensation of having both of her holes filled at the same time.

“Fuck, Tori, this feels really good.”

Victoria hummed in response. She was focusing on keeping up a constant pace to match Max’s movements, only pausing when she needed to readjust her grip. “God, Max, you’re so tight. Don’t worry, I’ll stretch this pretty little hole of yours eventually.” She switched their positions again, putting Max on her hands and knees, and pushing her face into the couch cushions. Her pace became brutal, giving Max no time to catch her breath. She felt her hand being swatted away as Victoria took over thrusting the dildo into her sopping core.

“Vicky, fuck yes, don’t stop!” The hand that wasn’t fisting the couch returned to her clit and began rubbing it furiously. The pool of heat in her abdomen bubbled dangerously as her climax came closer. The living room was filled with moans, sounds of skin slapping, and harsh breathing as Victoria didn’t let up per Max’s request. She could feel her own pleasure building as she watched Max take both toys so well; it was probably the hottest thing she’s ever seen.

Suddenly Max was reaching back to grip one of Victoria’s wrists, a sharp keening noise coming from her as her orgasm washed over her slowly. It hit her hard and lasted for what seemed like minutes. Her walls rippled around the toys, almost as if trying to pull the blonde in further.

“Good girl, Max. So beautiful for me.” Victoria leaned forward as she slowed her thrusts and peppered kisses along Max’s freckled shoulders. She felt the other’s body shaking beneath hers, she could almost hear her heartbeat over the labored breathing, and she realized how much she actually loved having Max like this; having her in the afterglow of their fucking.

“Tori, no offense, but you’re a little heavy…” Her words were followed by a raspy chuckle and Max realized how thirsty she was in that moment. “You can pull out now, but slowly, please.” She pushed herself up and rested her weight on her forearms, turning her head back to watch her girlfriend as the blonde carefully pulled her hips back until the head of the toy slipped out of ass. The other toy was a bit easier to pull out, and Victoria licked her lips when Max instinctively twitched a few times.

“We need to do this more often, Caulfield.”

“Totally.”


	9. Day Nine: Formal Wear (Loba/Bangalore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loba sees Anita in her uniform, she gets horny. Unfortunately, Dr. Mary Somers doesn't let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know if I wanted the smut or some teaser, so teaser it was. Also, the uniform Anita is wearing is the Grand Soiree skin we have for her. That gold and black one is frickin nice.

Seeing Anita out of her battle gear and in a formal uniform did wonders to Loba’s imagination. The black pants were pressed and tailored perfectly for Anita’s form and height. As Loba’s eyes traveled up the woman’s body, she couldn’t help but bite her lip at the view. Muscled arms fitting just right in the sleeves of her jacket, only becoming more apparent anytime she bent her arms to salute or shake hands. The black with gold accents looked so good on the soldier, and Loba couldn’t help but let her mind wander. She wanted Anita to take her while she was wearing that outfit. She wanted to be bent over the nearest table and used.

When the ceremony was over, Anita wasted no time in taking Loba to the nearest bathroom and sitting her on the counter of the sink. As soon as her butt touched the porcelain surface, she pulled Anita into a searing kiss, moaning softly when those gloved hands found their place on her waist to pull her close. Her arms found their way around broad shoulders and her tongue nudged against her girlfriend’s lips, a silent request that was granted immediately.

As their heated kiss became more rough, Anita busied herself with pushing Loba’s dress up and bunching it around her waist. She pulled away from the kiss and chewed on her lip when she saw those familiar red lace panties she loved so much. “You planned this, Andrade?”

Loba winked at her partner and leaned forward to press her lipstick painted lips against soft skin. Anita smelled good, the faint scent of her cologne filled Loba’s senses as she continued to leave kisses on her skin. “Maybe,” she murmured. “I’ve always wanted you to take me at one of your ceremonies.”

Anita hummed, tilting her neck to the side to give Loba more access to leave her marks. Her collar would cover up any bruises she left behind, it wasn’t a big deal. She thumbed the waistband of Loba’s panties and slowly pulled them down her thighs, all the way until she slipped them off her ankles. “I’ll be keeping these,” she stated as she folded the panties and slid them into her pocket. She moved forward to stand between Loba’s legs and she carefully moved her lover so she could reach down and slide her fingers over slick folds. She was surprised when she felt how wet she was.

“Look at you, all wet for me. What’s got you so turned on, princess? Is it knowing that someone could come in and see you all spread open like the little slut you are? Or maybe it’s something else.”

Loba rolled her eyes at Anita’s words. Yes, she may have had a kink for getting caught, but that was the last thing on her mind. Right now, her thoughts were solely on the woman between her legs and the strap on she wore beneath her uniform. How she had tucked it away so well was a question for later, for now, she unbuckled that damned belt and unzipped the pants to fish out the toy just under Anita’s boxers.

“Damn, girl. At least let me take my pants off, lest you soak my uniform.”

A growl was the response and Loba wrapped her legs around Anita’s waist to pull her close. “This fucking uniform is the reason I’m like this. I want you to fuck me while wearing it. You look so good in it, Anita.” Her words were whispered in the soldier’s ear, hands slipping between them to take hold on the toy. She rubbed the head of the dildo along her slit, moaning when Anita took over and began grinding against her. The toy nudged against her clit and that alone was enough to make her eyes roll back.

Before Anita could slip inside of the younger woman, there was a knocking on the bathroom door.

_“Sgt. Williams, you best get out here, there are some superiors that want to meet you. You and Loba can pump later when we return home.”_

Of course it was Dr. Somers who saw them enter the bathroom together. “Copy that, Doc. Will be out in a minute.” Anita smirked at Loba and pulled away from her altogether to tuck the toy back in her boxers. She made sure it was positioned well enough to avoid having an apparent bulge in the front.

To say Loba was upset was an understatement. She was beyond horny and she wouldn’t be satisfied until later on. It would be at least another hour.

“See you later, babygirl,” the soldier whispered as she kissed her goodbye.

Loba grumbled something in Portugese and watched Anita leave. “Fuck that stupid uniform…and fuck that cockblocking doctor...”


	10. Day Ten & Eleven: Waxplay & Temp Play (Darksparks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee has some interesting kinks, ones that Natalie enjoy exploring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am putting these two days together since they can go hand in hand. Sorry it's short, I didn't really know how to make this longer.

The wax wasn’t always warm, sometimes it was hot enough to make her hiss; not in pain, but in pleasure. When it cooled and hardened on her skin, it was a feeling she couldn’t get enough of. The way she squirmed and let out that soft gasp was always worth it, Natalie thought to herself. She loved seeing the hard to crack legend so vulnerable. And to think it was at her mercy.

Natalie straddled Renee’s hips and brought the candle closer to her partner’s skin, tilting it at an angle that allowed the wax to spot her canvas as she pleased. She started with Renee’s torso, dribbling the blue wax across her collarbone and down between the valley of her breasts. The blonde licked her lips at the sight of those perfect mounts painted with blue. She had an idea.

Being blindfolded definitely made the experience that much better, Renee realized when she suddenly felt something freezing against her nipple. Was that ice? She didn’t dwell too long on the thought as she felt the cube melting against skin. It was paired with more wax landing on her skin, this time a little lower than before.

“Nat…”

Natalie raised an eyebrow and waited a moment before she grabbed another ice cube to give her other nipple the same treatment. The candle was tipped slightly closer to her skin and the reaction Natalie received was more than enough to make her moan. Both sensations combine made Renee curse aloud and pull against the restraints around her wrists.

“Natalie, shit.” Renee licked her lips and rolled her hips in search of relief, any she could get.

“Patience,  _ mon amour. _ I will take care of you, when you’re ready.”

Those words made the raven haired woman whimper. She was more than ready to continue, but she also knew that the French woman loved to have her own fun, so when she felt the wax on her hips she moaned softly and let it happen.

It was going to be a long night for sure.


	11. Day Twelve: Omegaverse (Mira/Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is dealing with her heat and who better to quell it than Elena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do an A/B/O fic for these two. GB&B hasn't gotten that far to have them sex, but god I have so many ideas for these two in the omegaverse. This is just one of them. In this, they're already mated with their respective marks and whatnot.

This was the moment she’d been waiting for, for months. Something her heat made her beg for whenever the alpha was nearby. The scent of pine and leather would fill her senses and make her shudder. Everyone around had been able to sense it, to smell it. The scent of a needy omega in the midst of a heat that couldn’t be quelled by just suppressants.

When Elena had walked into the building that afternoon, she immediately seeked out Eliza per her teammates' request, and when she found the Israeli woman in their room, she stiffened almost immediately. The omega’s scent was overwhelming, and she was sure her rut would come into play if she sat there any longer.

Now, they were laying on Eliza’s bed with the alpha stroking her cock slowly as she waited for the omega’s approval. Upon receiving a nod of permission, she scooted forward and pressed the tip of her length against Eliza’s entrance.

The first few inches made her whimper.

Elena was slightly bigger than she expected, but the stretch was very much welcomed. Maybe it was her inner omega that didn’t care about anything but being filled and knotted, but she suddenly found herself wrapping her legs around the older woman’s waist, forcing her to sink in completely. They both cried out when Elena bottomed out, the sensation overwhelming both of them.

“ _Mierda_ , Eliza, you’re so tight…”

Eliza kept her legs locked around her mate’s waist and used the position to her advantage as she began moving her hips. All she wanted was to be used, to be fucked into the mattress like there was no tomorrow. “Elena, please, I need you,” she whispered against the omega’s lips.

That was all she needed to pull her hips back, waiting a moment before she thrusted back in, groaning when her name was cried. She definitely didn’t start slow, per Eliza’s begging. She sat up and took hold of bruised hips as she fucked the woman hard.

Had anyone passed by the room, they would surely know what was going down just from the strong scent seeping from beneath the door; that and the obscene sounds of skin slapping skin accompanied by moans and groans from both women.

Elena kept her eyes on the redhead’s face, relishing in the pure look of ecstasy on her features. Any doubts she had that Eliza didn’t want this were finally washed away. Despite having been mates for months, Elena was always concerned that she’d hurt the younger woman any time they fucked during their respective cycles. There was only so much suppressants could do. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand pushing against her chest and Eliza’s quiet words asking her to stop for a moment. “ _Mi querida,_ I’m sorry I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Her eyes held that glint of concern and Eliza couldn’t help but laugh softly and shake her head.

“No...just wanted to change positions.” It took her a moment, but she had moved so that she was on her hands and knees. It was the prime position for submission in any omega, and Elena swallowed hard at the display. Her cock twitched painfully and before either of them could blink, she was pressing herself inside of Eliza once more. Her pace was almost breakneck as she let the alpha in her take over.

This is exactly what Eliza wanted. She wanted to hear that growl in her ear as her mate guided her movements for her own pleasure. It all felt amazing and she knew she wouldn’t last long, especially with Eliza’s growing knot pressing against her entrance with every perfect thrust. That knot, Eliza thought to herself. She wanted it so badly. She was close, and wanted her mate to finish with her, so she squeezed around that lovely cock inside of her and moaned when blunt nails dug into her hips.

“Fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop, please, _please_ , I’m gonna- Oh god yes, Elena!” Eliza fisted the bedsheets almost hard enough to rip them, and her squeezed shut as she felt that familiar heat bursting from her core. Yet, she wouldn’t be completely satisfied until she had her partner’s knot, tying them, sealing their bond, as well as easing the younger woman’s heat. She begged quietly to be fucked harder through her orgasm, in which Elena gladly obliged, grunting as she tried to push herself deeper, deeper, until her knot popped inside of Eliza. The redhead let out a choked cry, eyes rolling back at the sudden burst of pleasure. Her walls fluttered, milking Elena for everything she had.

Elena moaned softly, cock twitching as she emptied herself inside of the younger woman. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing a few sweaty strands out of her face as she pressed herself deep inside of her girlfriend. The whimper she received was heaven to her ears and it didn’t help that Eliza had tightened around her twice more before she whined quietly. Elena wondered if it was a whine of pain or of pleasure. “Baby, you okay?”

Eliza dropped her head onto her arms and pushed back slowly. “It’s a bit, fuck, intense...I’ll manage.”

“I can pull out, but it’ll probably hurt…”

“No, it also feels kind of good, leave it.”

The older woman nodded even though the omega beneath her couldn’t see it. The sound of mumbling caught her attention, but she didn’t quite catch what the younger woman said. “What was that, babe?”

“No offense, darling, but you’re a little heavy…”

She shifted them until they were laying on their sides comfortably. It would be another fifteen minutes before Elena’s knot shrank enough for her to pull out without hurting her mate. She couldn’t help but bite her lip when she watched their release seep out of the omega. If she hadn’t been satisfied for the night, she swore the sight alone would have made her want to go again.

“Elena, did you hear me?”

The soft voice pulled the alpha from her thoughts and when she looked at Eliza, her heart sank slightly at the woman’s expression. “What’d you say?”

“It’d be a shame if I had pups now, wouldn’t it?”

It was a statement that made Elena freeze in place, heart racing at the thought of having pups with Eliza. “You know what...I wouldn’t be opposed to that. A litter of our own...” She placed her hand on Eliza’s stomach and kissed her forehead before she got up to go fetch a rag to clean up.


	12. Day Thirteen: Getting Caught (Meg Thomas/The Huntress)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg may have survived the trial, but she'll never live down the embarrassment from being caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know what ship to write for, and haven't written smutty MegAnna in a minute. I'm living for this Nea line I put in here.

It was her third trial for the day and one she honestly didn’t mind partaking in. Why? Well, the answer was simple: she was too busy eyeing her girlfriend from afar as she worked on a generator.

Anna, aka The Huntress, was one of the most gorgeous women she’s ever seen. She was tall with a perfectly chiseled jawline, and arms that could put some of the boys to shame. Meg had fallen for the Russian woman some months ago during a trial. She had been quite disrespectful during a chase which resulted in her getting facecamped by the killer. Her time on the hook was spent in an awkward silence only filled by the huntress’ quiet humming. Despite having a hook embedded in her shoulder, she couldn’t help but admire the killer’s features.

For once she didn’t mind being sacrificed while her teammates escaped.

Several trials later and Meg was always trying to get The Huntress’ attention. Not to be a distraction, but because she had wanted to try being friendly. It took Anna a few minutes, and a few hooks, to realize what Meg was trying to do. From there, their friendship blossomed into something more. Anna had begun to bring Meg little gifts from the forest in which she resided, only to ask her to date just days later.

The red haired survivor was quick to say yes to being Anna’s girlfriend, and even though they decided they’d take the relationship slow, Anna couldn’t help herself.

When she had entered the trial and saw Meg on the generator, she made a beeline for her. The survivor made no move to run as the humming became louder, which didn’t particularly strike Anna as odd.

“Hey, watch it, gorgeous,” Meg teased when her girlfriend immediately grabbed her, throwing her over a broad shoulder. “Where are you taking me,” she asked when she noticed they had passed multiple hooks. Suddenly, she found herself on one of the many beds in the medical institution. “Anna?”

Any further words were interrupted by Anna’s lips capturing Meg’s in a harsh kiss. Meg found herself wrapping her arms around the older woman’s shoulders, pulling her in closer as she deepened the kiss.

Anna pulled away from the kiss and moved Meg until the young woman was laying on the bed comfortably. “I want you, my little rabbit.”

The redhead swallowed hard at the confession. Sure, she had imagined being taken by the Russian on countless occasions, but her heart still raced when she realized it could become a reality. She was ready. “I want you too. Take me, Anna.”

That’s all it took for Anna to take the lead, quickly stripping Meg of her jacket and t-shirt. As much as she wanted to take her time with the young woman, she also knew they were on a time limit.

“I know we’re limited on time, my love. You don't have to wait, trust me. I want this just as much as you,” Meg whispered in Anna’s ear as she slowly pulled off the hare mask. She was surprised Anna let her do so, and she couldn’t help but gasp when she saw the pitch black eyes staring right back.

“You are not scared?”

“No, never.” Meg licked her lips and reached down to take Anna’s hand in her own, guiding it to where she wanted her most. Calloused fingers slipped past the waistband of her shorts to seek out her dripping heat. Anna was no stranger to sex, especially with another woman, but she felt nervous as she pressed her fingertips against Meg’s clit, gently rubbing it slow circles. She didn’t want to hurt her or mess it up.

Baby blue eyes traced over the scar ridden face of her lover before they flicked back up to hold her stare. “Anna, please,” she whispered. She let out a soft gasp when she felt those fingers slide down to her entrance before the older woman was gently easing a single digit inside of her.

Meg was tight and warm, and Anna groaned when she felt the fluttering of those slick walls around her finger. She kept her eyes trained on the redhead’s face for any signs of discomfort, but her soft moan and pleading to hurry said otherwise.

Within minutes, Anna had Meg clawing at her back, unabashed moans and expletives filling the hospital room and the nearby hallways. Neither of them cared to silence her in the moment, which would lead to their embarrassment when a voice sounded in the doorway.

“Oh, Jesus! For fuck’s sakes...Thomas can you not fuck the killer in the middle of our trial, and in front of a gen we need? By the way, you sound like a whore from a mile away...”

Anna had paused her movements and growled when she noticed who it was. It was that Asian biker lady who always threw the pallets on her before picking them up to throw them again. Next to her was that skater girl. A frustrated whine pulled her attention to the woman underneath her. It seemed that Meg didn’t care that her fellows were right there, she had been so close to an orgasm and she could feel it ebbing away.

“Yes, Thomas, get that dick, girl! Or pussy...actually it’d be pussy since she’s a woman. Unless she has a dick, then that’s cool too…”

“Oh, fuck off, Nea. Can you two like, I don’t know, leave? Me and my woman are trying to sex here.”

Yui groaned aloud and cursed in her native tongue, grabbing Nea byt the back of her shirt and walking away from the room. They’d find another generator to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
